1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implemented electronic multi-layered filtering AND accountability systems, and in particular to a method and apparatus which may be utilized collectively by a group in order to determine automatically the suitability of digital content consumed by individual members of the group. The present invention also relates to an extremely fast method and apparatus for searching textual digital content for selected words and phrases which may be utilized in any general, law enforcement, or employer surveillance of the consumption of digital content by particular individuals. The multi-layered filtering protection in this application also includes specific information on the following but is not limited to the following aspects: integrated internet protection (firewall with intrusion detection filtering, firewall, popup control, antivirus, reporting, Instant Message filtering and SPAM filtering and blocking), configurable software switch (service controlled and managed through configurable software switch, redundancy, failsafe, auto load balancing, managed services, auto updates, client and server side caching), VROUTING, multilayer (TDI and/or LSP and/or NDIS and/or other layers), embedded code for physical devices, transparent tier 2 back-end support and distributed data mining. Additionally, the present invention has tested and plans to integrate image analysis to the series of data analysis components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internet has become a dominating source of obtaining information and media for many individuals. Unfortunately, the internet is also utilized by pornographers and individuals with ill intent to provide illicit and pornographic materials. It is generally believed that the ease of obtaining pornographic and illicit materials on the internet has resulted in individuals, who would not otherwise be involved with such illicit or pornographic materials, becoming more interested or even “addicted” to the illicit or pornographic materials. Not just limited to pornographic content—applies to any “questionable or potentially-deleterious” content.